1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 5-amino-4-ethylsulfinyl-1-arylpyrazole compounds, compositions containing them, processes for their preparation and their use as insecticides.
2. Description of the Related Art
5-Amino-4-ethylsulfur containing pyrazoles are known in the literature. European Patent Publication No. 0295117 discloses 5-amino-3-cyano-1-(2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-4-ethylsulfenylpy razole and 5-amino-3-cyano-1-(2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-4-ethanesulfonylp yrazole (compounds 70 and 81 respectively), which are described as having generally good pesticidal properties and in particular as effective against Plutella xylostella (diammondback moth) in a contact spray test. However, systemic action by insecticides is a much less frequent property than such a typical contact action. The term "systemic" describes a chemical that is absorbed by a plant through foliar spray, seed treatment, seed soak, soil application by means of granular side dressing, granular in-furrow or in-furrow spray, and transported throughout the plant system. It is highly advantageous to have a compound which can be applied to the under- and the above-ground portions of a plant and possesses systemic activity such as to render the plant toxic to pests. The importance of the systemic insecticidal activity is that it can provide insect control where direct contact in practice is inefficient or very difficult for control of sucking insects that frequently attack other portions of the plant that are not easily accessible, such as downside or underside of leaves. The insects of this type, for examples, are aphids and plant bugs, stinkbugs, found on cotton, cereals, vegetables, fruit trees. While European Patent Publication No. 0295117 discloses, in general terms, the possibility of N-phenylpyrazoles having systemic properties, no examples of such properties are given. PCT published application WO87/03781 also discloses pesticidally active N-phenylpyrazoles but also fails to specifically disclose systemic utility.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new compounds having systemic insecticidal properties.
It is a further object of this invention to provide new compounds having a good level of safety towards mammals and aquatic organisms.
It is a further object of the invention to provide compounds having useful properties against pests found in non-agricultural areas.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the description that follows and can be achieved in whole or in part by the present invention.